Second Chances
by Chances Missed
Summary: That was ten years ago, Now here on Earth things are changing a little too fast, as the past comes back. This is a Eva Aikka story, rated T for now may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years, scratch that make it ten extremely long years since he had seen her. In those ten years much had happened and he was unable to keep his promise, until now. Prince Aikka looked around the crowded room. He was only on Earth for a short period of time and would be leaving soon as long as everything went smoothly, but he was starting to feel the stress. During his free time he tried to track Eva down, but with little to no luck, he did however find her dad, but that discovery also turned up empty. It turned out the Don Wei had not seen his daughter in years, and it didn't seem like he was too worried about finding her. Aikka rubbed his temples, he was about to meet with the president in one of Japan's larger cities, this was his last public seeing, the rest would be held in office building just to clear up the fine lines. Over the past ten years Nourasia and Earth had teamed together to beat the Crogs, thus being the reason he was on Earth, his father had assigned him as the one to go and make it official. As he heard his name he was forced back to the present, he stood up and walked to the front of the makeshift stage.

"I am much honored to be here on Earth," Prince Aikka spoke to the crowd. "I believe that this agreement bonds both my plant and yours so that we my phosphor in the future." Aikka looked around the crowd; he noted that some people did not seem pleased al all. "Are than any question that I may be able to answer?"

"Ya I got one," a voice from the back yelled out, "were you not in alliance with Crogs, before there was an alliance formed with Earth?"

"It was not an alliance that was agreed with, the Crogs had invaded and taken over," Aikka stated his voice cold and hard. All of a sudden from the back that was a commotion and the sound a loud bang. Before Aikka knew what was happening he was pushed to the ground and there was somebody half laying on him, and there was more shouting going on in the background. As everything started to settle back down Aikka felt the weight lift from him and opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" a women's voice from above him asked as she held out her hand for him to take. As she pulled Aikka to his feet, he was finally starting to understand when happened. By the time he was fully standing there were two people standing in front of him. They were both average height, and both were wearing very similar outfits, Black baggy pants and black t-shirts, and ball caps. The only difference that he could see from behind was that one was male and the other female. The crowd was quickly dispersing as it started to calm down some. The person responsible for the shooting was quickly detained.

"How could you let this happen, you two knew what you were to do yet you failed!" an angry voice yelled out. Aikka stepped out from behind the two people to see what was going on. A short stout man was quickly making his way towards them.

"We are sorry sir, it was never supposed to happen, and we were a bit preoccupied." The male said as he came to their defense. Aikka looked over at them to study them further. They both had large dark sunglasses on and had ear pieces in their ears, for communicating he surmised.

"Sorry isn't good enough, what would have happened if you guys had not been there in time, we would be short one Nourasia leader." He glared accusingly at the two.

"It was a mistake sir and it will never happen again," a soft melodic voice spoke out. It took Aikka several moments to realize that it was the women in front of him that spoke out. He couldn't help but notice that she was quite good looking; she had a softly shaped body, now if only Aikka could see her eyes. "I am fully at fault and will take any punishment issued."

"You two are to watch Prince Aikka for the remainder of his stay here on earth," he turned around and was about to walk away but stopped just short of himself and turned back. "And you," he said with malice in his voice "are to meet me later, and don't think about not coming." The three watched as the little man stalked away. Aikka looked to his left back to the two people who moments ago were standing if front of him.

"What about the bomb?" the male asked still looking forward.

"Disabled and destroyed" the female said as she let a couple of wires drop from her fingers. Aikka looked from the wires that were now lying innocently on the ground back to the female. "The sniper?"

"I was a little late, but you made it in time right?" they both turned to look at Aikka. "Are you alright?" the man took a step forward to look Aikka over.

"I am well," Aikka said. "Will you please explain the meaning of all this." Looking back and forth between the two Aikka realized that it would be difficult to read the expressions because of the dark glassed they were both wearing.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience but due to our location, you will have to wait for a little bit to ask your questions." The women said, again Aikka could not help but notice how soft and sweet her voice was. "Please follow us." Aikka nodded his head and feel into step behind the man while the women was following Aikka. They did not stop walking till they reached a parking lot of sorts, where they proceeded to put Aikka into the front passenger set of a shiny black mustang. As the man got into the drivers seat Aikka noticed that the women did not get in the vehicle at all.

"She'll follow behind," the man said. Aikka didn't even need to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Not to be rude, but why must she follow behind?" Aikka turned back to the driver awaiting his answer.

"She has to go talk to our boss to receive her punishment for today," the man gripped the steering wheel tighter, so tight that his knuckles where turning white.

"That I do not understand," said Aikka, "what did she do that was wrong; in the end you both did your job."

AN: Well here is the start to my story, please let me know what you think this is my first trying to write a story that is not being graded for school. chances missed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer - I do not own, it is property of Sav! The World Productions.

* * *

"He needs to feel in control; therefore he has to punish someone for his wrong doings." He said as he glanced from the road to Aikka and back again. Aikka could see that this man was upset that his partner was taking the punishment for something that was out of their control, and it led him to question the type of live these two had lived in the past, there must have been something more for them out there.

"That is incorrect," Aikka said as he looked back out the window. Something about this situation did not sit well with him, he felt like he should know the girl, but couldn't place it. Beside he only knew several humans, not very many of them were female, but there still the possibility that it was her. He could only wait and see, if it was her he would find out, there was so much he wanted to say to her.

The car pulled to a stop just outside a large gate that was about 15 feet in height and went on beyond the eye could see. The driver of the car rolled down his window and punched a couple of number into a little key pad. It made a beeping sound a couple of times and then the gate opened on its own, allowing those in the car to pass through. The two men were silent as they walked into the house.

"Do you mind waiting to ask your questions till my partner get back?" the man asked Aikka.

"I do not mind, but there is one thing that I would like to know right now if it's alright?" Aikka asked.

"Shoot," the man said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shoot what?" asked Aikka looking around. He was a little confused.

"Um, sorry about that," the man said looking over his shoulder at Aikka, "When I said shoot I meant go ahead and ask your question, I will answer it if I can."

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Sorry about that I should have told you sooner, would have made things more comfortable wouldn't it?" The man said as he and Aikka both sat down at the kitchen table. "The name's Adam," he said handing Aikka his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Adam," Aikka said lightly grasping his hand. As they both sat there in the silence waiting for Adam's partner to return, the time slowly passed by. After about two and a half hours there was a small click signaling that the front door had been closed. Aikka and Adam turned their heads as a figure made its way through the kitchen door, and sat down opposite from Aikka.

"You okay?" asked Adam as got up, and went to stand beside the women."

"I will be fine," she replied, but Aikka could hear the strain in her voice, it almost seemed forced. "You have questions that need to be answered," she said. Turing her head towards Aikka, she still had her sunglasses on even though it was starting to get dim within the house.

"May I know your name?" asked Aikka

"The name is Eve's," she said as she finally took off her glasses. Her eyes were the crimson just like Molly's were, but she was missing the marking that made Molly stand out. He always wondered what the marking on her cheeks were, but never got the chance to ask her, or tell her how he truly felt.

"What happened today?" Aikka asked glancing between the individuals that were in front of him.

"Assassin attempts," said Adam as he sat back down in the chair across from Aikka.

"Would be the best explanation," said Eve as she sat down in between Adam and Aikka. Aikka looked between the two, wondering if conversations like this were normal for them, they seemed to be finishing each other's sentences without thought.

"What happens now?" asked Aikka. Glancing between each other it was like there was an unsaid message between the two.

"What happens now I guess," said Adam looking at Eve

"Is that we stick close to you," Eve said looking back at Aikka

"Kind of like body guards,"

"We are with you,"

"Till you leave back for Nourasia." Adam finished off. Aikka stayed silent for a couple moments after Adam and Eve finished. They were still finishing each other's sentences, they must have been together for a long time for them to be this close. He slowly muddled over what they said trying to sort it all out. Don't get him wrong he knew that he would not be able to ditch them easily, but he didn't think that he needed a babysitter, or two for that matter.

"You will not get rid of us that easily," Eve said as she stood up, she knew exactly what he was thinking and it was not going to happen in her watch, anybody else's she did not give a shit but she already paid too much for this mission all ready.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he got up to follow Eve glancing between the two.

"He is thinking of ways in which to convince us that he does not need body guards." said Eve as she glanced back at both Adam and Aikka.

"Lets just hit the hay for tonight and we will discuss what will happen from there." said Adam as he stood by Aikka. Aikka followed the two through a series of doors till they came to a room that was furnished with three different beds with matching night stands. There was two different doors within the room as well, upon further inspection one turned out to be the closet while the other was a large bathroom. After everyone prepared for and was settled in bed a thought struck Aikka, maybe they could help him find Molly.

I am so sorry that this took so long, and personally it is a crappy chapter. In truth I was having so trouble typing it b/c of the different ways it could go. I hope to have another chapter out soon, and if anybody has any thoughts on the story let me know 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer - I do not own, it is property of Sav! The World Productions.

* * *

Aikka woke up startled quickly sitting up in the bed he was in, something was not right. As he glanced around the room he noticed that one of the other beds was empty and there was light pouring from the bathroom into the dim room. He silently got out of bed and went over to the empty one next to his and felt the sheets, they were cold meaning that the bed had been unoccupied for a while now. He slowly crept to the bathroom door and tried to look in the crack. As he leaned in closer the bathroom door flew open and Aikka was roughly pulled inside and slammed against the wall.

"It is me," Aikka stated a little louder then he meant to.

"What the hell are you trying to do," Eve whispered as she let Aikka go. "I know you don't want to be here with us, but that's not the way to get rid of us either." She took a step back from Aikka with a smile on her face, she knew she may have startled him but he was not hurt. She turned back to the sink to continue what she was working on before she heard someone moving around in the room.

Aikka watched Eve with new sense of respect; she got him before he even knew what was happening. Slowly he took in his surroundings, a large sunken bath tub was in the far corning, and a shower built into the wall, and a toilet was some of the main things in the bathroom. As his gaze was slowly coming to the sink where Eve was standing he just then realized what type of condition she was in. She had bruises going up one side of her arm and halfway across her back. On her other side there was an open wound that was still bleeding.

"What happened?" Aikka asked, concern lacing his voice. For the small amount of time the he had known the individual in front of him and the other one still sleeping the room just out the door. Eve turned from the mirror to look Aikka in the eyes.

"Are you asking because you are truly concerned or are there other reasons," Eve asked looking him square in the eyes. For the past couple of years she had discovered that she could learn more about a person from their body language and from their eyes.

"I am concerned," Aikka stated without hesitation. He watched Eve as she turned back to the mirror and looked Aikka in the eyes through the reflection.

"The wound on the left is from that bullet today, I didn't move quite fast enough, it's not that bad, it looks worse than it really is."As she was talking she was trying to properly clean the wound but I was high up on the back of her arm she was having a slightly difficult time. Aikka stepped forward and met Eve's eyes through the mirror gesturing towards the cloth she was cleaning her arm with. She hesitated slightly before slowly handing him the cloth. Aikka resumed where she left off carefully cleaning her arm. As he finished cleaning it he looked to her arm looking closer at the bruise.

"What about that one?" Aikka asked nodding in the direction of her other arm. There was a silent pause as Eve held her breath debating on is she should tell him or not.

"Let's just say this I was not fast enough again," she could tell by the look in Aikka's eyes that he wanted to inquire further but was hesitant to ask. "It happened on a mission about a week ago, that's about all I can tell you." She finished turning around. Aikka took the time to look at her again, she seemed so familiar, yet she didn't act like her. Aikka blushed as he finally noticed her state of dress; she was wearing a set of what looked like boxer shorts and a bra. On her leg there was a black case strapped to her upper leg. Needless to say she was not really dressed at all; she had lots of skin showing.

"You should get back to bed, you will need your rest for tomorrow," Eve noticing Aikka's uncomfortable aura.

"What about you," Aikka asked Eve.

"I will go shortly, there are a couple of things that I need to do first," Aikka followed Eve out the bathroom door and went towards his bed while Eve went in the direction of the door that leads into the hallway.

Eve stepped out the door into the hallway and started walking towards the kitchen. Halfway there she slumped against the way and slowly slid down till she was in a seated position leaning against the wall for support. Things had become a little complicated on this day, and it probably was not going to get easier. If only she had been quicker she would be in a totally different position. She remembered Aikka, she remember him quite well. In truth her feelings for him never left, she still loved him. After Oban she admitted it that felling she had for him went beyond just friendship, but because of who and what he was she knew there could never be anything between the two of them. Her punishment didn't help either, she knew who she was suppose to be protecting about a week before he showed up and tried to get transferred, but because of what happened she was now forced to stick through with this mission till the end.

"What do I do now?" Eve Whispered to herself. "One thing is for sure, I can't let him know who I really am." Eve stood back up and went back to the bedroom, right now sleep would be a good idea, with more rest she would be able to figure out what to do and go from there. She sat down on her bed glancing at the other two occupants of the room, both look asleep but she knew better, never trust a glancing observation. Sleep quickly claimed her as she lay down on her bed, it was ok to sleep her, they were well guarded within the house.

Here is another chapter, I hope to get more up soon!! Tell me what you think 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own, it is property of Sav! The World Productions.

The next morning came quicker that Aikka thought it would. By the time that everybody got up and ready to start the day it was only 9 am, they were an hour ahead of schedule. As they were sitting in the kitchen just killing time Aikka looked at Eve.

"How are you this morning?" as he remembered her wounds from last night. She was back to wearing the same thing she was wearing when he first met her. A long sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, and black ball cap with dark sunglasses resting on the brim.

"Coffee?" Adam asked as he stood up and went towards the kitchen counter and grabbing three cups from the cupboard.

"Please, how about you," Eve said looking at Aikka.

"What is coffee?" Aikka asked glancing between both eve and Adam. He watched as Adam poured a black liquid from some sort of pot thing into the three cups. Adam made is way back to the table with the cups of coffee in hand and set them in front of Eve and Aikka. Aikka stared at him unsure if he should trust the black liquid or not.

"You drink it," Eve said giving Aikka a small grin. "It won't eat you. She watched as Aikka slowly lifted the cup to him mouth and took a small sip. It was a comical reaction he quickly set him cup down and looked as if he was trying to discreetly get the taste of the coffee out of his mouth. Eve couldn't help it, and burst out laughing, this caught Aikka's attention and in turn glared at her.

"How can you drink something that taste so horrible," he asked looking back and forth between the other two. Eve stood up and grabbed the cup from in front of Aikka and took it back to the cupboard. She added some sugar and cream to the cup and mixed it together, she then set the cup back in front of Aikka and sat back down and took a drink of her coffee. A little eerie about trying the coffee again he carefully picked up the cup and critically looked at the brownish liquid inside. He slowly lifted the cup to his mouth and tried again, it actually wasn't that bad.

"You evaded the question," Aikka said looking back at Eve, was she trying to avoid that question or was it truly just a slip up. 'Nope she evaded it' he thought to himself, for some reason she would not meet his eyes and it looked as if she was pretending that she didn't hear him. He however did catch Adam's attention and was looking between Aikka and Eve.

"Eve," Adam caught her attention, "what is he asking bout?" Eve kept keeping herself busy avoiding both of the males maybe if she avoided it they would drop the subject. "Please don't avoid me," Adam said still looking at Eve.

Now what Eve thought to herself, he is here only one day and I am already letting my guard down. I've never purposefully made Adam worry about me, and I don't want to start now. Eve looked up and straight into Adam's eyes making sure she had his attention before she spoke.

"It is not something to be concerned about," she said in a flat tone not taking her attention away from his eyes. It was one of the many talents that she had picked up over the years, by looking into one's eye's, she could almost predict their next move. Adam was a little different, spending so much time with her has made him learn a little about her and she knew this time thought, he would not give in.

"Eves," Adam said in a warning tone. "We are partners in this, and you know as well as I do that partners tell each other things, if your hurt I need to know." He was starting to get frustrated, she was more than his partner, she was his friend and in this type of work it's hard to find and keep friends.

"I've already dealt with it and everything looks fine," Eve said. That was all she was going to give anything more would be going a bit over board. This however was not enough to convince Adam, he looked back at Aikka maybe he would be able to answer some of his questions. "Besides you make us sound like an old married couple."

"While we might as well be," Adam said without thinking. Eve turned pale and started to leave the kitchen.

"You know that's not what I meant," Adam said going after Eve. "It's just that we spend so much time together, and we are not allowed to see others outside of our missions." Eve was not eve looking at him anymore, this topic was brought up in past arguments and he never seems to let the topic drop especially since she let it slip that there had been someone else. She didn't understand it, why did he push the topic of them being a married couple; it would not make anything any better, if anything it would make things worse. Poor Aikka was unsure of what he should do, he was in the middle of what sounded like a lovers spat, with properly thinking through his next question, he accidently just kind of blurted it out.

"Aren't you two a couple?" all movement in the kitchen had stopped and both Adam and Eve were looking at him. "I mean from an outside perspective it looks like you two are a couple, you spend time together and it seems like you know each other so well it would only make sense. The color had yet to return to Eve's face, if one looked closely it looked as if it was becoming paler by the second.

"It's not like that," Adam said quickly trying to fix the situation that he had started. Yes he knew this was all his fault, he should not have brought the couple thing up again, he knew she was touchy with that topic he was just trying to be a good friend. Like any good friends he was concerned, kind of like a mother hen.

AN. Sorry for leaving it there, the disclaimer above applies to past chapter, I apologize I forgot about it the first time I posted them. I hoped you liked this chapter, I hope to have another one done shortly! Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own, it is property of Sav! The World Productions.

Eve closed he eyes and slowly took a deep breath in and just as slowly let it out. She did this a couple of times feeling herself calm down. 'Don't let it get to your head, don't let it get to your head.' With the type of work she now did, things had become a little more complicated. It had been years since Oban and she was now finally trying to find a somewhat normal life. So much had happened since then as well, that her life was only more complicated.

When they returned from the final race on Oban they were sworn to secrecy, to tell none of what happened. As for Jordon, well they were told to tell those who asked that he died in a freak accident with a star ship. She found that every now and then she would start believing all the lies she had been requested to tell by the government. After some time she managed to nab a picture of him. She knew Jordan and like him as a friend even though he wanted to be more than just friends, she couldn't do that, she liked him but not like that. She kept his picture though to never forget what he looked like, and when she was having a bad day she would go and look at it, and sometimes talk to it. Jordon was her friend, her only friend at the time, her best friend.

After about a year back on earth Eva left her father. After years apart they both were not the same person. He still concerned himself with his work leaving her alone for long periods of time. She managed, but somehow it was not the same, letting him run her life while never at home. She took care of herself for most of her life and was not use to someone always on her case. She loved her dad, but it was time that she was out on her own. She kept in touch with him as much as her job would allow. Due to some of her missions she was allowed no outside contacts sometimes. It had been about two years now since she saw her dad and it was long overdue that she took a holiday. She was quickly drawn out of thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder and tensed immediately.

"Are you ok?" asked Adam. He immediately drew back his hand when he felt her tense, she had yet to relax it was almost like she had forgotten where she was and needed a minute to get back down to earth.

"Ya," she answered slowly, "why do you ask?" She had never told Adam about her past. Ignorance is bliss. . . . right?

"You were a million miles away," he said still looking at her, his hand suspended in the air from when he pulled away from her.

"Try a gazillion," she said under her breath, but neither male in the room heard her. She started picking things up from around the room, putting the dirty dishes and such in the sink, turned the coffee pot off and started the dishwasher. She then turned to the two male who had yet to move. "What are you waiting for, let's go." At her statement Aikka stood up and waited for Adam to lead the way. Everyone was quiet as they made their way through the house and out into the vehicle. This time Eve came with them. Adam drove Eve was in the passenger seat while Aikka sat behind her.

"I don't get it, why don't you just tell me, we could avoid so much problems if you talked to me." Adam said glancing between Eve and the road.

"Tell you what," Eve asked back without taking her eyes off the road. 'Here we go again,' she thought 'just drop it already, it's getting old.' "How about like always, we just let the subject drop and if I need to talk I promise I will come to you first if I can." The rest of the trip was done in silence. As Aikka watched all this form the back seat he wondered what this public speaking would bring, more questions or more murder attempts? Would he be able to look back on this day and still know what conspired?

"Fine," was Adams reply, he did not sound happy at all but figured it was not worth it to argue. As they sat in silence he thought back to what had actually started this argument. The conversation from earlier this morning came back to him.

"Are you hurt," he asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"I thought we agreed to," Eve started out but before she could finish her sentence Adam cut her off.

"I know what we agreed on but I need to know if you are hurt and wether it needs to be filed or not." he said still not looking at her. Eve refused to answer she wouldnt even look at him. They had already been through this and was not about to do it again.

"I accidently walked in on her changing last night," Aikka pipped up from the back seat. After he said it he started to really think about what he had said and if he should have said it. He was watching Eve's form from behind her and if the tension he saw was any indicator, it was probably a bad thing. Then it seemed to dawn on Adam, Aikka knew after all he was the one who threw the ball that got the roller coaster rollin.

"And," Adam said after awhile when Aikka did not continue.

"She had a bruise on her left shoulder," Aikka said, twisting the truth, if Eve did not want to tell Adam then he was not going to spill the beans on her. Everyone has their right for privacy, so why break the trust she had in him, if there was a little it was best to keep it rather than throw it out the window.

"A bruise?" Adam said bewildered, "That's it?" He stole a quick glance at Eve before he forced his attention back to the road.

"You're the one who blew it out of proportion," Eve said, she would have to remember to thank Aikka later.

sorry that it took so long, I am having a little bit of computer trouble and submitting document trouble. I hope to have another chapter out soon, life needs to slow down a bit first, anyway I hope you guys like this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The public speaking started out like any other, this time it was a slightly smaller crowd than the one prior. This time there were no disruptions, Eve stood by his side the while time while Adam was out scouting the crowd. When he got to the part that he least liked, he hesitated it would be so simple to just end this, they would be able to leave early then. His conscience got the better of him though.

"Any questions?" he asked looking through the crowd. Maybe he would get lucky and no one would ask any, but alas he wasn't that lucky there was a hand in the air. "Yes," he said as he looked at the lady.

"What started the alliance between Earth and Nourasia?" She looked a little nervous as she stood there waiting for the reply. Needless to say Aikka was stunned, no one had ever asked that question. Does he tell them the truth, but what exactly was the truth, true at the time he did not have the thrown so it was his father decision, but did he play a factor in the while equation? Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he followed the arm that the hand belonged to he noticed it was Eve.

"Are you okay?" she asked he noticed that there was concern in her eyes "is something wrong?" Eve became a little alarmed when he froze on stage at the question. 'What could he be thinking about'.

"Im fine," he said in a soft voice, he noticed her alarm and told the truth, he was okay just lost in thought. HE then noticed that the crowd had gon quiet, one could almost hear a pin drop, might was well tell them what I know he thought.

"It started about ten years ago," Aikka started his tale, 'this was going to talk awhile' he thought. He noticed how Eve relaxed behind him. "It all started with a race," he continued "the great race of Oban, for the ultimate prize." As Aikka told his story he seemed to have the audience in a trance they soaked up every word he said. He told them the whole story, right down to Eva and her part and the part that the earth team played. He told about the deceit of the ultimate prize and the next avatar. When Aikka finished his story he looked around at the people he was speaking in front of, they all seemed to be everyday average working people, and he figured that that's maybe why they did not ask about the Crogs, they knew about them, but trusted others, in this case him.

"What happened to her, where is she now," a voice spoke out from the crowd. Aikka tried searching for the face that asked the question but there was too many to discern form.

"Who?" asked Aikka but he had a pretty good idea whom they were asking about. He just didnt want to admit it, and decided to play stupid this time.

"The Earth girl, the piolet." the bodyless voice asked him again. The crowd seem to hold their breath waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," Aikka said. "When the fight against Canaletto ended and the new avitar was chosen she had to go back to Earth, I've haven't seen her since."

"Why not it was obvious you felt something for her," This time the person that asked stood up so Aikka knew who was asking. "Your on Earth right now, why havent you contacted her yet?"

"I have tried," Aikka said, "and to a degree I have failed in my searching, its like she fell off the face of the planet." Aikka was starting to feel the ware of the morning both physically and emotionally. Just as he was about to say that they were finished and thank everybody for their time Eve stepped in front of him and spoke up.

"This ends the public appearance for today we would like to thank everybody that came out today and bid you all a good afternoon." As she finished she turned to Aikka and said "follow me." Aikka slowly followed behind her, even thought he didn't want to be babysat he needed Adam and Eve and their help if they agreed. She they walked backstage they were met halfway there by Adam.

"All went well?" Eve asked Adam as he took his spot behind Aikka.

"Ya," said Adam he seemed to be in a really good moon all of a sudden. "There were no attempts or anything.

"What did I tell you!" Eve said. Aikka could hear the humor in her voice and figured yet again he was missing something.

"You were right this is on of the safest neighborhoods." Adam admitted "What else is safe here?" he asked.

"There's a club a couple of blocks from here, its pretty good and really safe." She said as they climber into their Vehicle. As Aikka was sitting the back seat he was contemplating when to ask for their help finding Eva, now that they knew the story, it would be better to ask sooner rather than later so they knew the details. He was drawn from his thoughts when Eve turned to him.

"Now where do you want to go?" Eve asked, she noticed that he seemed to be thinking about something, and she had a sinking feeling that she knew what.

"Can we go back?" was all he asked, he watched as Eve turned around and told Adam to head back. The rest of the trip was done in silence.

'I didnt know he cared that much about me,' through Eve. 'He said he tried to find me, does thaat mean he talked to my dad? What will happen now, will he continue to look for me?

Adam glanced between his two companions wondering what was going through their minds, they both seemed to be a million miles away. As he thought back to wht Aikka had told them all, he started to wonder about the girl he spoke of, what happened to her, where is she now, why cont he find her. He even found himself wondering what she would look like.

AN: Well here you go another chapter, I've been Ill latley so this has enabled me to work on my story's. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Before I am able to post the next chapter I need you guys to answer a question for me. I originally posted this story as teen, and so far there has been very little to no mature content. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to keep my story this way or do you guys mind if I added sexual tension? Please let me know!


End file.
